1. Field
The present invention relates generally to performance of management or other services on a network data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an automated method and apparatus for selecting tools to perform management or other services on a network data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network data processing systems are used by many organizations to perform different operations. For example, a company may sell goods using a website run on a network data processing system. The website may include software to process orders, receive payments, provide information, and/or perform other suitable functions.
As another example, other organizations may use network data processing systems to perform operations, such as creating program code for software products, performing human resource operations, analyzing data, and/or performing other similar operations.
With network data processing systems, maintenance, updates, and changes to hardware and software in the network data processing system may occur periodically. For example, an organization may add a data center, replace an old data center, add transaction processing to a website, replace a storage system, and other changes.
These types of changes to a network data processing system are often performed by a service provider. The service provider identifies information about the current network data processing system. The service provider then adds hardware, software, or a combination of the two to implement the changes to the network data processing system.
The changes may require a number of different steps to be performed by personnel for the service company. These personnel are often experienced information technology employees. After the changes have been made, the service provider also may include training for different people in the organization using the network data processing system.
Computer tools are currently available to assist the personnel in performing the management and other services on the data processing system. However, human expertise and human analysis are often required to determine the best tools to utilize, and often a tool which is not optimum is selected.